The Glory Wars
The Glory Wars is a contest-story written by Baterra1202. Prologue “A shadow has spread over the galaxy. No-one can stand up to its power. It destroys anything in its way. Even we cannot defeat it. But YOU can. That is why you were brought here. All of you are powerful in your own right. Makuta, Toa, and others. All of you could be our champion. You all have the potential. With the kanohi Oovo, you could defeat the shadow. We cannot wear the mask, so it is up to you. Soon, you will be released in an arena, where you will fight to the death with each other. Whoever survives will don the mask and fight the darkness. If you destroy it, you will be rewarded handsomely. Obviously, some beings were placed here just because, and no-one was given a choice. And yes, some if it is just for our amusement. Prepare yourselves.” The Great Being finished speaking, turning away from the microphone that broadcasted his voice over the chambers where the contestants were being held. Walking back down the hallway, he turned to another of his kind. "Have the contestants been organized and all put in their separate quarters?" The other Great Being, a tall warrior in red and white armor, replied in a smooth, somehow persuasive voice. "Yes Laralek, we have them all organized and ready to go." Laralek turned, casting his shadow over the floor. "Very well. Let's check on the fighters." When the two Great Beings appeared at the viewing room, they looked at the many screens mounted on the walls. In the screens, they could see the contestants in their chambers. Laralek saw Iruka, Serrakaan, Dakuwaqa, Yaltrax, and others. All powerful beings. Who would survive? Only time would tell. Laralek turned to his companion. "Carderoks, go to the microphone room and tell the contestants to prepare. They're being placed in the arena tommorrow. Carderoks nodded in acknowledgement and raced down the corridor. Carderoks turned into the microphone room, stopping in front of the microphone. Turning it on, he began to speak. "Get ready! Tommorrow, you're going to be released in the arena! We expect you to fight until one of you are left. Otherwise, we'll come... persuade you." Knowing the contestants had heard him, Carderoks turned away and went back to find Laralek. They had things to discuss. Chapter 1 The next day... Laralek spoke into the microphone. "Wake up! You are going to be released in the arena today! You have 5 minutes to prepare, gather what supplies you have, and eat something if you need to. I know you don't all require food. Now get ready!" Laralek turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. Carderoks walked in, a remote-like object in his hand. "It's time?" asked Laralek. "We're not liars," Carderoks replied. "They get 5 minutes to prepare themselves." 5 minutes later... "TIME'S UP!" Carderoks yelled into the microphone. "You're going!" The red and white Great Being pressed the button, activating hidden teleporters in the contestants rooms. With a WOOSH, all the contestants were teleported out of their chambers and into the arena, where they would fight until one remained. The Arena... Kana found himself in a jungle, which was odd. One second he had been in his quarters, the next, he was here. So this is the arena, thought Kana, looking around. I wonder what will happen next. He got his answer as a cloud of green gas erupted from the trees. Kana fell backward, coughing and gagging. Toa Vegetatia emerged from the trees, smoke billowing from her Biocontaminant Ray. Kana tried to use his DNA powers, but he was too disoriented. Swinging her spear, Vegetatia ran Kana through. The Elemental God of DNA collapsed dead on the ground. It looks like the first contestant has fallen, thought Vegetatia, before she disappeared back into the forest. And far away, Laralek crossed a name off his list. The glory wars had just begun. Elsewhere... Chronuva and his team were fighting against a group of villians led by Makuta Benjarmin. When they were teleported to the arena, they had found themselves together, and begun fighting. Chronuva didn't want the riches, or the kanohi Oovo. He just wanted to leave, but that wasn't going to happen. Eeyavin spun, firing an elemental blast at Benjarmin. The makuta dodged, and fired a shadow blast back. Eeyavin fell, struck in the shoulder. "Vegetatia should be back by now!" yelled Carkoon, flinging a sandstorm at the gathered warriors. Several EOS soldiers fell, killed by the force of the sand. Banjarmin dodged, and then teleported away, leaving the toa against the Empire Of Shadows soldiers. "Great, he got away," Javelok, toa of fire, snapped sarcastically. At the sight of their leader fleeing, the EOS soldiers turned tail and ran, disappearing into the forest. Benjarmin materialized in a rocky environment shrouded in shadows. "Did you kill the toa?" asked a tall green, silver, and gold being. "No, but one is critically injured," he replied. "Good." The tall being rose. "Ghost, go prepare our little surprise. We will lure the toa here and destroy them, leaving six more warriors dead." With that, Iruka, leader of the Fallen Six, walked off to further his dark plan. Chapter 2 In a dark area shrouded in shadows, pieces of machinery whirred to life. lights flickered on, revealing the inside of a huge dark factory covered in advanced mechanical devices. A row of identical moving tables pieced limbs together, attaching them to mechanical bodies. Furnaces glowed as they spat out raw materials. The first finished creation stepped off the line, a powerful blue and white robot covered in spikes. A baterra. Next to it, smaller, shovel-clawed brown robots emerged, their yellow photoreceptors glowing. And towering above both, gargantuan treaded war machines slightly resembling the smaller baterra rolled by. A pair of green eyes slowly lit up. Two pinchers snapped experimentally, as chainsaws folded back along the being's arms. An antidermis destroyer on the warrior's back cocked itself. The tall silver being rose from the center of the room, the huge thrusters that represented it's feet smoked as they moved. The being stood, various weapons systems aligning themselves. With a mechanical growl, it fully righted itself, staring out over it's minions. The Element Lord of Technology was preparing for war. Chapter 3 Trilax was walking through a dense jungle. He had found himself here when Carderoks had teleported the contestants to the arena. Crack. The thin being turned, looking for the source of the sound. An orange Baterra stood behind him on a tripod, two chainguns aimed at him. "Don't move Trilax", the Baterra growled. Trilax recognized the Baterra, an experimental unit called EBF-25. It had been in the cell in front of him before they were released. "What do you want?" asked Trilax, his voice quaking with fear. "Two warriors are better than one." said EBF-25. "I will help you." '' Suddenly, footsteps were heard moving through the foliage. "Let's go!" said Trilax. They burst through the trees to find a gold and red toa sitting on a rock. "Who are you supposed to be?" Asked Trilax. "I'm Dan", said the toa. "That's an odd name", said Trilax. Dan ignored him. Then he got up. "C'mon, let's go find another contestant." Dan said. "Why?" Asked Trilax. Dan laughed maniacally. "To kill them." The three beings started walking. Eventually they came out of the jungle into a beach. "Wow." said Dan. Suddenly, a toa ran screaming across the sand. ''"Victim detected" said EBF-25, and he launched himself toward Breaker. Breaker turned and saw the orange robot heading for him. He turned to face the Baterra, firing a blast of iron. EBF-25 crashed into the sand. Breaker ran toward him, a sword in his hand. Suddenly, Dan was there, and caught Breaker's blade. He snapped it in two over his knee. "What's going on here?!?" he growled. "It's coming." mumbled Breaker. "IT is coming, and none can escape it's jaws..." Suddenly, the sand began to move, rippling in huge waves. "MOVEMOVEMOVE!!!!" yelled Trilax, stumbling away from the sandy waves in blind terror. Then, Sarkanian burst out of the ground, sand and water spraying away from it's massive serpentine body. The monster's epic jaws crashed down on Breaker, killing him instantly. Sarkanian tilted it's head back, letting Breaker's crushed body slide down it's throat. Then it turned and headed for Dan, EBF-25, and Trilax. Trilax tried to run, but Sarkanian was on him instantly. It's teeth closed like a cage around Trilax. The warrior screamed in terror and despair, then he was shredded by Sarkanian's teeth, his destroyed body falling down into the darkness of the beast's throat. Dan leapt to his feet, firing a blast of energy at Sarkanian. "Eat this, cheese worm", snarled Dan, firing blast after blast at the huge creature. Sarkanian growled in rage and charged forward, it's tail striking EBF-25 and hurling him across the beach. The baterra managed to activate his thrusters mid-flight, and soared away, abandoning Daniel to his fate. Dan turned and ran from Sarkanian, headed back to the safety of the jungle. He jumped over Sarkanian's crashing jaws. A step slower, and he would have suffered the same fate as Trilax and Breaker. Finally, Dan got to the jungle, disappearing into the foliage. Sarkanian looked around for a second, then, unable to find his prey, disappeared back into the sand. "Alright, note to self: stay AWAY from the beach." Said Dan. Chapter 4 A-12 stood atop a hill, a small army of baterra behind him. He had been looking for victims, and he had found one. The vorox leader Kabrua stood facing him. A-12, turned to his legion. "KILL HIM!" he droned, charging toward the huge vorox. Kabrua lunged toward him. A-12 blocked the blow, and slashed his blade across Kabrua's side. The vorox shrieked and fell into the blade of one of A-12's soldiers. "He's dead; lets go" ''said A-12. Then the baterra army began to move, marching toward the factory of the Element Lord of Technology. ''The Great Being Tower... Rhoveck walked down a corridor. Whereas Carderoks and Laralek were in charge of speaking to the contestants in the arena, he and Meistal were supposed to know where the contestants were in the arena. Carderoks appeared before him. "Rhoveck, I need some contestant locations." Carderoks said. "Okay," said Rhoveck. They walked into a large room filled with computers and screens. "Who are you looking for? And why?" Carderoks thought for a moment. "Sarkanian, Serrakaan, and Speewaa." "No more explaining is needed", said Rhoveck, keying the names into a computer. "Well, Sarkanian is on the beach. It's killing anything that sets foot on the sands. Serrakaan is in the ice section of the arena. He's setting a trap for Benjarmin. Speewaa has found some food and shelter. She's with Jorbyy and all her pets." "OK", said Carderoks, walking away The Arena... Jareroden was on high alert. He and Galika were on a mountain cliff overlooking the sea and beach. They had witnessed Breaker and Trilax's gruesome deaths, and now were taking every precaution to make sure they did not fall off and meet the same fate. Galika looked out over the water. Her eye caught a faint shimmer of liquid. This whole fight-to-the-death was unfair. Suddenly, her eyes widened. A small column of water rose and fell in the ocean. Then it rose out of the water and began floating toward them. "Jareroden!" she yelled. The silver toa joined her on the cliff. "What the...?" he said. The column of water shaped into a figure. Curved blades formed a collar around it's neck, and it's only visible armor was a small blue chestplate. Jareroden could see that there were many joints in it's legs and arms. The being didn't carry any weapons, but his fists looked dangerous enough. The warrior landed directly in front of them. Sunlight reflected off it's all blue armor. Galika drew her scissor sword in defense. The blue figure snarled and raised his hand. Suddenly, Galika felt the pressure of her armor closing in on her. She fell to the ground, bruised under her own armor. Jareroden looked startled. "No..." he gasped. "Galika, it's a Color Lord! Run!" Chapter 5 Daniel ran out of the forest. "It's a real shame Trilax and Breaker got eaten by that big worm" he said to himself. "I'll find a way to kill it, and then I'll find that mask, and then I'll kill whatever's scaring the great beings, and then I'll get rich, and then I'll go home. The end." A voice came out of nowhere and startled Dan. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall, fool." "Who said that?!" asked Dan. Dakuwaqa emerged from the trees. "I said that." CHAPTER UNFINISHED... Category:Fight to the Death Contests Category:Baterra1202 Category:B1202-S48 Storyline